On Fairy's Wings
by maxie208
Summary: Audrey, a new mutant, comes to the institute running from a shadowed past. (Theres really alot more to it than that, I suck at summarys). Please R&R.
1. A fairie's welcome

Hey everybodyz! Disc-I don't own any of the x-men just Audrey  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~~""~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
Running in the rain was a young girl with tears pouring down her face. Afraid of the worst, she never stopped running even if her legs told her to. This time she knew where to run, this time he wouldn't get her back.  
  
********  
  
At the mansion everything was perfectly...loud. No one had plans and it was raining so the students put entertainment upon themselves. All across the mansion you could hear laughs and screams. The doorbell rang and the only person that actually heard it was Rouge.  
  
She ran to see who it was, when she opened the door she saw the dark silhouette of a young girl. The girl slowly lifted up her head, and Rouge saw the most beautiful bright green-yellow eyes that seemed to cry for help.  
  
"H-hi my name is Audrey, m-may I come in" Audrey shivered in the cold.  
  
Rouge took a while to answer. "Uh sure, just a question how did you get over the brick wall and steel gates?" there was something about this girl that seemed odd.  
  
"Um uh I...I...Jumped" said Audrey stepping into the mansion. Rouge had a puzzled look in her face.  
  
"Uh professor, there's some one here to see you!'" Rouge yelled.  
  
'I know Rouge just send her to my office' Rouge heard in her head "Ok, follow me" Rouge said leading Audrey to the main office. "Here yaw go, just take a seat."  
  
Audrey took a seat in one of the comfortable leather chairs, set her bag beside her and her purse on her lap.  
  
"Hello...Audrey is it?" said the professor as he wheeled in, She nodded yes.  
  
"Audrey, why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I found out I am a mutant, so here I am." she said jokingly." Yeah...that's it, hehehe..."  
  
"You are lying to me." the professor said.  
  
"Yes...yes I am." she said putting her head down, and then slowly lifting it back up as she spoke. "Well I live with my dad, and he found out I am a mutant, I have the power of invisibility, he hates mutants so he make...uh...poisons." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I was his guinea pig...he would use me to see how the poisons reacted on mutants, I just couldn't take it anymore, he has already made me suffer enough, that's why I'm here." she said looking at her lap.  
  
Long silence.  
  
"Are you going to send me back?" she said picking up her stuff.  
  
"No, I'm not." the professor said placing his elbows on his desk "I guess you can stay here, but in the end you have to decide how you are going to lead you life."  
  
Audrey stood up and a smile took over her face, "Thank you! I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"  
  
Storm entered the room.  
  
"This is Ororo, she'll tell you where to go." said the professor.  
  
Ororo walked up to Audrey "C'mon we'll get you a room." she said heading out the door, Audrey followed.  
  
She got a room by herself, smaller than the average size but big enough, with a small balcony and a small bathroom.  
  
"Hope you like it." Ororo said.  
  
"Its perfect, thank you." Audrey couldn't keep her eyes off the room. "It's the first time I've had my own room, my other living space was more like a cage."  
  
"Well why don't you get cleaned up and I'll introduce you to the other students."  
  
"Uh sure...um...Ms. Ororo...can I show you something?" She said taking off her jacket, she had a halter top on so her back was visible. She turned around.  
  
"Audrey, what are these green marks on your back?" Ororo said getting closer.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Audrey asked. Ororo nodded yes.  
  
Audrey turned around, and suddenly the green stripes seem to come out of her body and form into bright green fairy looking wings that seemed to glow.  
  
Ororo stared in wander. "Audrey, is this part of you mutation?"  
  
"Actually, no, my father kind of put them there." She said.  
  
"I don't understand' Ororo said.  
  
"Everyday he would add something to my food, and during the night these wings would grow more and more........it was one of the most painful feelings I have ever felt. I would cry out for him but most of the times he never came, and when he did come he would just watch me suffer." Audrey said.  
  
"Hun, you did the right thing coming here, so why don't you get some dry clothes on and I'll get you something to eat, and you can meet some people, Ok?" Ororo said, Audrey nodded yes "Come here." Ororo said hugging the girl.  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Ororo" Audrey said  
  
"I'll wait for you downstairs" Ororo said as she walked out the room  
  
Audrey changed into a green dress, some fishnets, and her black combat boots which she carried all in her brown leather bag. She spent about five minutes brushing her long black hair, which she put up in a pony tail.  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs and walked towards Ororo who was sitting in a chair in the lobby.  
  
"Hey let's go get you something to eat." Ororo said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
In the Kitchen everything was as noisy as a stadium and there was food everywhere. Ororo gave a big loud whistle and suddenly everything quiet down.  
  
"Everybody I want you to meet a new student, her name is Audrey, and I want ya'll to be nice to her! Now go and teach her how fun being a mutant can be." Ororo said as she pushed Audrey into the crowd of students where everyone started welcoming her into the group and introduced them selves.  
  
It was about 10:30 when kitty and rouge went up to Audrey and told her that a bunch of student were planning to watch 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and asked her if she wanted to come, of course she said yes, they all went upstairs to their rooms and chained into her pajamas. Audrey changed into a white lacy night gown, kept her fishnets on and borrowed some purple slippers from Rouge.  
  
She was staring at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door, It was rouge and Kitty "Hey, ya ready the movie is about to start" said rouge  
  
Audrey grabbed her pillow "I am now."  
  
The three girls went down to the rec room where students were scattered everywhere, some on the couch, some on the floor, and pretty much every where.  
  
Rouge, Kitty, and Audrey found a perfect spot where they could all lay down. She saw Jean and Scoot cuddled together, and she wished she could be with the one she loved, but chances were she was never going to see him again.  
  
She fell sleep like halfway thru the movie and had dreams about him, her one true love.  
  
Yeah well anyway that's the first chapter please R&R 


	2. Thinking of love, and coffee

Disc-I don't own any of the x-men, just Audrey.  
  
********  
  
Thanks to ma friend Strong Side Of Silence for helping me with this chapter  
  
******  
  
Audrey found herself on the floor, laying on her pillow, with a blanket halfway on her. She noticed her wings stretched out, they always did that. She didn't even bother to tuck them back in she was way too sleepy.  
  
She sat up and noticed that her hands looked like they were on fire, some kind of blue fire. She stared at it in wonder. She pointed her hand towards jean and the blue liquid flame sifted and started playing around with Jean's hair. Audrey heard someone coming and lost her concentration, the blue flames were gone.  
  
"Hey, you are, like, awake, like awesome." Kitty said as she walked in the room, "Me and Rouge are having sum, like, breakfast, want to, like, come?"  
  
"Uh...yeah....sure." Audrey said standing up.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen to find Rouge having some major trouble with the microwave. "You stupid thing is it really that hard to make a hot pocket?!"  
  
Audrey started giggling "Need some help?" Audrey pushed the 1 minute button on the microwave and it turned on "When that minute is over you turn the hot pocket to the other side and give it another minute." Audrey said sitting on the counter, Rouge just stood there,"Uh thanks." Kitty was giggling her ass off.  
  
"Well Ah might not be able to work a microwave, but you haven't tasted French vanilla coffee, until you taste Rouge's French vanilla coffee." Rouge said going over to the coffee maker.  
  
"Actually I never have tasted coffee." Audrey said, "I don't know why I guess I never really got around to it."  
  
"What?! You are like 17 and you have never tasted coffee?" Said kitty, Audrey nodded no.  
  
"Rouge we have an emergency here, give this girl some, like, coffee." Kitty said.  
  
"Already on in gawrl." Rouge said pouring some French vanilla coffee into a cup, and practically shoved it up to Audrey's throat  
  
Audrey tasted all the different delicious flavors in her mouth, when she finally got it down, all that she could say was "That was amazing." before she kept drinking.  
  
*and that, my friends, is how Audrey become addicted to coffee*  
  
********  
  
It was about 11:00 when the girls decided to go to the mall to get Audrey some new clothes, she only had 2 outfits and her pajamas, so she borrowed some clothes from Rouge, and she packed the cell phone that her boyfriend had bought her into her black silk purse, along with some other things.  
  
The three girls went to the professor begging for money, and of course who could say no to three, hormoned raged teenage mutant girls eager to shop, no one could they would be to damn scared.  
  
So they got the money, not much, but enough, and headed to the mall.  
  
********  
  
At the mall  
  
"You are so going to kill with these clothes Monday at school" Rouge said handing a few shirts and stuff, "Now go try them on" She said pushing Audrey towards the dressing room.  
  
"Ok Rouge just chill, Kitty will you stay here and hold my purse?" Audrey said as Rouge took off to find more clothes.  
  
Audrey had already taken her shirt off and was starting to put another one on when she heard the pink panther theme song, it was her cell phone.  
  
"Uh Audrey your cell is like, ringing" Kitty said taking the cell phone out of the silk purse. "It says it can't, like, recognize the caller"  
  
"Let me see" Audrey said sticking her hand out the dressing room, kitty handed the phone over.  
  
Audrey opened it up "Hello" there was no answer on the other end, so she hung up and handed it back to Kitty "No one answered, must have been a wrong number"  
  
She kept trying on clothes as Rouge came in "Got some more for yaw" She said tossing the clothes over the dressing room for Audrey to try on.  
  
"Rouge I think you just want me to buy these clothes so you can borrow them" Audrey said stepping out of the dressing room, Rouge stood there smiling.  
  
They paid for everything and headed back to the mansion, stopping at Starbucks on the way.  
  
The girls got back to mansion carrying a bunch of shopping bags, Jean met them at the door.  
  
"Where have you all been?! Why didn't you call, and why did you buy so much" Jean yelled at them.  
  
"Dude....jean is it......chill we were only shopping and since when do we have to report to you?" Audrey responded, she took a sip of her French vanilla frapuchino and walked ahead of jean bumping into her shoulder, rouge and kitty followed giggling their asses off.  
  
They all met up at Audrey's room. She turned on a lamp, while Kitty and Rouge hung up the new clothes. Audrey got her clothes from the balcony, they were finally dry.  
  
"Hey Audrey what's this" said Rouge picking up a photo album that was in the closet, Audrey quickly snatched it from her hand before she could see inside. "That's nothing"  
  
"Oh ok, well if you want, Kitty and I are going to see if there is anything for dinner, want to come with?" Rouge said  
  
"You know what guys? I don't think I'm going to eat dinner tonight, I just feel like going to sleep, ok? Audrey said, as she practically pushed them both out the door, and locked it.  
  
She sat in front of the door with the photo album still in her hands, she opened, and as soon as she saw the first picture, saw got up and ran to her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. About them. She closed her eyes for a minute, and was absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
The yellow-green eyes flickered and opened. Tears poured out of them, leaving dark purple stains on her pale cheeks. She turned and buried her face in the white pillow, coloring it with her tears. His name, his face, his sapphire eyes, him. This played over and over in her mind, flooding it entirely.  
  
Pietro.  
  
She wiped her eyes. He was the one she had left behind. Him, her father, Magneto, The Acolytes. She missed them. The Acolytes. They weren't so evil once you got to know them. What she didn't miss was being treated like a lab rat, being treated like she had no feelings, no emotion. Pietro and the rest of them cared about her. Unlike Magneto. Unlike her father.  
  
She punched her pillow just thinking about it. She remembered the pain of her wings, the pain of everything she went through. Pietro had tried to stop them. She cringed at the memory of Magneto throwing Pietro against the steel wall, knocking him out on contact.  
  
"Pietro!!" she had cried.  
  
Her father had hit her, and she remembered about that day was Magneto's evil laughter. She was lying on the floor, Magneto and her father stood around her. That's when Remy, Pyro, and Piotr cautiously walked in. She had lifted her head, only to be weakened and dropped back down.  
  
Remy's sad eyes stared at her, and then looked at Magneto. "Whay duntcha just leave her alone?" John had asked. Audrey mentally told them to go, before they got hurt. Piotr looked at her father with so much hate, like he wanted to rip him apart. She had glanced at Pietro's slowly waking form.  
  
Tears stung her eye, just remembering it. That was the day before she had fled. The last that she saw any of them. They were her brothers, her family. She didn't want to leave them. She wanted to leave Magneto. To leave the pain. But she had to leave them. They only dreams she had were of them. She thought about them constantly.  
  
Oh Remy, and the way he used to always make her laugh. Piotr always let her win at chess, and his taste in poetry was just amazing. John, the classic big brother, always showing her new things, mostly with fire. And Pietro. She loved him, and he had loved her just as much. She remembered their attempted escape, only to end up in more pain.  
  
When it all came down to it, she needed them. She needed him  
  
********  
  
That's all for now please review 


	3. Love is Found

Disc-I don't own any of the X-men just Audrey  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
In case it's not understandable enough, Audrey knows the Acolytes, but she doesn't know that the x-men know the Acolytes...just a note. She know the Acolytes thru her father who is a friend of Magneto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks again to my friend Strong Side of Silence for helping me out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Audrey woke up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Ororo.  
  
"Audrey wake up, it's already 1 in the afternoon"  
  
"Uh...Ok. "Audrey said sitting up on the bed  
  
"Audrey what are these stains on your face and you pillow" Ororo asked.  
  
"Uh...I had a nightmare......about my dad, but I'm good now" Audrey said standing up.  
  
Ororo paused for a minute "Well why don't you get cleaned up and ready, professor and I want to show you something and we want to meet someone, Ok"  
  
"Ok, sounds cool" Audrey said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
She took a shower, and got dressed in Purple fishnet top (open back) with a purple halter top underneath, black shiny skirt, purple fishnets and black platform boots. She put her make-up on normally, picked up her purse and headed downstairs.  
  
She went into the professor's office and knocked lightly on the half open door.  
  
"Professor you wanted to see me?" she said as she entered the room  
  
"Yes, Audrey...come in.....take a seat" the professor said as he turned around  
  
Audrey took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk; it was kind of hard since her wings were stretched out.  
  
"Audrey, we at the Xavier institute are more than just a school, as different mutants have come we have given them the option of becoming one of the X-men, the X-men.........." The Professor went on and on Audrey only got about half of it. ".......So would you like to join us.....the X-men"  
  
Audrey didn't even think about it "Yeah sure, I'd love to!"  
  
"I thought you would say that, that why I got you this..." The Professor said as Ororo walked in with a medium sized white box and handed it to Audrey.  
  
Audrey opened it and saw a uniform that to her to looked like a whole-body jumpsuit where the top tied at the back, along with it was two dark green arm socks and a pair of Fairy shoes.  
  
"Oh my God this is awesome; I'll go try it on right now!" She said as she ran to the nearest bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Audrey came back completely dressed in her x-men uniform, and she was jumping around like crazy when she remembered that other thing Ororo had told her, "Hey professor, didn't you say you wanted me to meet somebody, also"  
  
"Oh yes" the professor said as he started focusing.  
  
A few minutes later Logan came in "You ran, Charles?"  
  
"Yes Logan, I wanted you to meet a new student, she came here two days ago, when you were on your trip........now that I mention it, where did you go?" Said the Professor  
  
"No where" Logan answered  
  
Audrey stood up "Hi, Mr. Logan"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan's POW  
  
(In his head) she looks hot in that uniform, wonder how old she is, that doesn't matter, there's not woman alive my age, it wonder if it would hurt to give it a shot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*  
  
Audrey's POW  
  
(In her head) Dude, this dude is tall, and this uniform is giving me a wedgie  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey kid" Logan said shaking her hand.  
  
Long awful silence  
  
"Well. I'm going to show off my new uniform, see you guys around" Said Audrey as she pranced out of the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast and finally Audrey headed to bed tomorrow would be her very first day at a new school as one of the x-men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Monday Morning:  
  
Audrey got an early start, she woke up at about five, took a shower, blow dried her hair, and remembered to tuck her wings in. She got dressed in a green Murderdolls fitted shirt with a long sleeve fishnet top that cut off beneath her boobs. She wore a shiny plastic-looking black skirt with fishnets and platform boots. She put her hair in pigtails, and stared filling her bag with various stuff.  
  
She went over to the table on the side of her bed and opened the drawer where she kept the photo album; she took a picture of Petro and her kissing, folded it up and put in a small pocket in her bag. She put her jacket on and headed to Rouge and Kitty's room.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door as she opened it "Can I come in?"  
  
Kitty was awake and dressed, looking at herself on the dresser mirror "Like, c'mon in, don't just stand there"  
  
Audrey walked in and sat on one of the beds, leaving the door half open "Where's Rouge?"  
  
"Rawght here" Rouge said as she walked in the room with a towel around her.  
  
"Hey Rouge, morning" Audrey said as rouge walked towards the closet and started getting dressed.  
  
"Moornang.... ** Yawn**, yaw got an earlay start today" Rouge said pulling a shirt over her head.  
  
"Yeah I'm just so excited!" Audrey said jumping up.  
  
"Hey Kitty what are you looking at?" Audrey said walking towards kitty.  
  
"Uh nothing" Kitty said wondering off into her thoughts.  
  
"Let me see that" Audrey said taking the picture frame away from her.  
  
"Uuuuuooooo, who's this?" Audrey said looking at the picture of Lance.  
  
"Uh nobody, just a boy from school" Kitty said trying to snatch the picture back.  
  
"Really? Whut's his name?" Audrey said running around the room.  
  
"Lance, now give it back!" Kitty said chasing after Audrey.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Audrey said as she stopped and handed her the picture frame.  
  
"Yes" Kitty said as she snatched the picture away from her, and placing it back on the dresser.  
  
"Are yaw guys readay? Were gonna be late" Rouge said picking up her stuff  
  
"Yeah" both girls said.  
  
They all headed downstairs; grabbed a granola bar and a Frapuchino, and headed out the door, where Scott was waiting for them, jumped in and left to school.  
  
When they got to school, they hung out in the courtyard for a while but decided to get it early, to get Audrey all set up and stuff.  
  
She went to check out her new locker, when Rouge surprised her "Hay, look I got yer schedule, you got every class I got, and best of all no health fitness"  
  
"Awesome, how you manage that?" Audrey asked  
  
"Well, when the principal fears yaw cuz yaw are a mutant, then yaw get pretty much get away with anything" Rouge said as the bell rung.  
  
The girls headed into their class, Rouge took her regular seat in the back and Audrey sat right by her.  
  
An extremely ugly old teacher entered the room, wearing more make-up than any woman her age should wear. "Hello students, please settle into your seats, we have a new student today, her name is Audrey, stand up Hun.--"  
  
Audrey stood up.  
  
Before the teacher could finish everyone started saying hi to Audrey  
  
"—she is a mutant" the teacher finished  
  
Suddenly the welcomes and hellos dimmed out.  
  
Audrey plopped back into her seat and gave rouge that 'what is their problem?' look.  
  
For the next three classes Rouge and Audrey mainly passed notes and giggled, one time in the hallway she thought she heard Pietro's voice but she told herself that she was probably imagining  
  
Finally it was time for lunch. Rouge and Audrey walked into the courtyard when Todd threw a huge glob of flying massed potatoes, meaning to hit Kurt, but it hit Scott. Scott immediately suspected Lance, and threw some his way.  
  
Lance pissed at being hit with the crap they call food, looked in Kitty's direction and saw her giggled. He grabbed some food off his plate and threw it, hitting her on the side of her face. It didn't take long for the whole courtyard to get involved.  
  
Immediately Audrey threw her food down and headed straight underneath a table. She didn't want to get crap on her new clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Pietro looked around, completely horrified. He saw some refried beans heading his way, and ducked just in time. He slid beneath the table, afraid of getting food in his oh, so perfect hair. He saw a familiar figure underneath a table about three tables down. He began to crawl closer fast closer to it.  
  
Audrey looked around her. Food flew everywhere. She almost gagged when some green colored mashed potato-like food came her way and landed next to her. She drew her knees close to her and hugged them, almost afraid for her life. Or, at least her fishnets. She looked ahead and saw someone coming towards her, crawling, and fast too.  
  
"Pietro?" she said under her breath. 'Nah. Couldn't be.' her mind told her. But as the person came closer, heart defeated mind, and she started frantically crawling towards the figure as well. Making sure not to touch the green stuff.  
  
The closer she got, the more it looked like him. The closer he got, the more it looked like her.  
  
Finally they were face to face "Pietro?..." she said under her breath. She felt his arms around her and returned the embrace "Oh my gawd Pietro I thought I'd never see you again"  
  
"What are you doing here Audrey?" Pietro asked staring deeply into her eyes  
  
"I escaped, I finally escaped..." she said as she gave him a small kiss and placed her hand on his cheek "I'm free..."  
  
Pietro and Audrey crawled out from underneath the table and snuck to the back of the school. Not noticing that the picture of Pietro and Audrey together had fallen out of her bag.  
  
"Hey, you wanna ditch, Dullsville High and some place more exciting?" He said still not believing any of this was happening.  
  
Audrey giggled softly "Are you asking me to ditch, on my first day here?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that?" He said trying to convince her  
  
She stared at him, her true love; she just couldn't say no to him "Let's go!" She jumped into his arms and they left the premises.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at school the food fight was finally over and the principal was giving a speech on behavior and other CRAP!  
  
Rouge and the rest of the X-men were looking for Audrey; The BoM was looking for Pietro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Dump aka the BoM house.  
  
They arrived at the BoM house and Audrey instantly walked in to smell the so familiar smell of....trash.  
  
"Danm I miss this place" she said starting to go up the stairs.  
  
She went into Pietro's room as he followed behind her (OMG he's actually walking) she left her bag by the door and sat on the bed and tapped next to her motioning him to sit by her. Pietro sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, babe, who are you staying with?"  
  
"Um with some group of mutants that call themselves, the x-men.....or sumthin" she said.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE STAYING WITH THE X-GEEKS?" Pietro said standing up and walking away.  
  
"Yeah......uh why is that such a big deal?" she said walking towards him and putting her hands behind his neck.  
  
"But they like suck ass" Pietro said  
  
"How do you know them?" Audrey said stepping away from him with a confused look in her face.  
  
"Babe, why don't you sit down for this?" Pietro said walking closer towards her  
  
"I'm fine standing up; now tell how do you know them?" She said.  
  
"Ok....we never really told you this ......but they are like our enemies" Pietro said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Huh?" Audrey said sitting by him  
  
"Well, you see, Magneto hates humans, he thinks that mutants are the rulers of the world...so sometimes he gets crazy and thinks up of someway to destroy humanity; so he drags the BoM along with him. But the x-men always beat our asses, no now he plans to get rid of the x-men first and then get rid of humanity" he said with out taking a breath as he took off his shoes.  
  
Audrey just looked at him smiling  
  
"What? I'm not kidding you" Pietro said confused  
  
"Damn your dad is one crazy son of a bitch, I thought he was just evil for no reason, and I don't care if you are on the bad side, but it would have been nice if you had told me before I joined the x-men" she said laughing and pushing him down on the bed .  
  
She got off the bed and in front of him "hey you wanna see how big my wigs have gotten"  
  
"Ok" he answered  
  
She turned around with her back facing Pietro. She took off her fishnet and then her shirt revealing a silky black bra, she stretched out her wings and turned around looking at him.  
  
"So, how do you like them?" She said twisting around as if to model for him.  
  
"They make you look even more beautiful" Pietro said as he stared deeply the beautiful yellow-green eyes that had once been in tears, but now where filled with happiness.  
  
"C'mon don't just lay there" Audrey said grabbing Pietro's arms causing him to stand up off the bed "I had to take something off, now it's your turn"  
  
Audrey plopped down on the bed and took off her shoes smiling her biggest smile "Go ahead, baby, don't be shy" she said jokingly.  
  
Pietro took his shirt off and threw it to the side "Is that good enough?"  
  
"Go, Speedy" Audrey said as she stood up and placed her hands behind his neck and gave him a small kiss.  
  
She pushed him down on the bed and started to crawl on him....  
  
They got so distracted lost track of time.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Tun tun tuuuunnnnn, what will happen next?  
  
Please review. 


	4. Caught!

Disc-I don't own any x-men stuff only Audrey

Note: Dude, I think I was stoned or sumting when I wrote the original version of this so I re wrote it, sorry to those people who liked it, I didn't like the last part. For those people that my brother offended, I'm sorry. He was getting payback, on stuff. So yeah.

School was finally letting out and Rouge was still wondering what had happened to Audrey."I mean, where did she go and why?" Rouge asked as she walked beside Kitty."I, like, really have no idea, she could have, like, gotten freaked out and stuff" Kitty responded."Yeah you're probably right" Rouge said"Hey Rouge can we stop in the courtyard, I think I, like, lost my brand new charm bracelet during the, like, food fight" Kitty asked."Uh sure" Rouge said as they both headed towards the courtyardRouge sat down waiting for Kitty to work up the courage to crawl underneath the table.Finally Kitty started crawling looking for the bracelet; she had to crawl at least 3 tables down to finally find it "I found it!" She yelled picking up the small accessory.She was getting ready to crawl back when she saw a fold it up piece up paper laying beside her 'I wonder what this is' she thought to herself as she picked it up and unfolded it.Kitty let out a loud squeal she couldn't believe what she was seeing 'was that really the new girl? What's she doing kissing him? Is she a spy...' various questions of wonder were popping up in her head."Yo, have you seen Pietro anywhere?" Todd said as he hopped in from of lance"Why should I care I just saw him at the beginning of lunch and that's it, maybe he ditched or something, whatever it is I really don't care" Lance said trying to avoid ToddThey finally reached the BoM house. They walked in and Lance went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat and Todd went upstairs to see if Pietro was in his room.Todd hopped over to the door and slowly opened it as he said "Hey Pietro you in here yo?" he saw Audrey in top of Pietro, and screamed as he stood there numified.Audrey let out a squeal as Pietro yelled "Get out of here!"Todd closed she door and slammed himself against the wall behind him. By this time Lance had come upstairs 'What the fuck is wrong with you? What's going on?" he asked.Todd just pointed to the door.Audrey had grabbed a towel that was laying on the ground and wrapped it around herself, Pietro put a shirt on.Lance opened the door "What the fuck? Audrey what are you doing here you wanna get us killed, if your dad finds out you are here, he'll kill us all!""Relax Lance, its not like I'm staying here, I'm just visiting. I'm living with as ya'll call them, the x-geeks" she said tucking her wings in and walking out of the room."Pietro, are you crazy? If her father or magneto find out she's here, they'll have a BoM bonfire" Lance said walking towards Pietro"Relax Lance, no one will find out" Pietro said passing by him and walking downstairs to the kitchen.Audrey spent most of the Afternoon with the BoM, at about 7:00 she decided she better head back to the x-mansionShe finally arrived and tried to walk in making the least noise she could but right when she shut the door, Kitty came and jumped her dropping her to the floor."What is, like, the meaning of, like, this?!" She yelled as she pulled the picture of Audrey and Pietro kissing out of her pocket and showed it to Audrey. "I got you know you spy!"It took Rouge and Jean to pry Kitty off Audrey"Kitty Chill! Ah'm sure Adreay can explain herself!" Rouge said helping Audrey up"She can explain herself to you all later, right now she needs to explain to the professor" Jean said grabbing Audrey's hand leading her to the professor's office where she practically threw her on one of the chairs, "The Professor will be here soon"Audrey sat there annoyed of little miss stooped as the professor wheeled in the room."Audrey why did you do that? You ran away from school, not telling any body where you where going and them I come yo find out you are dating an Acolyte or whatever" He said as his voice increased steadily."Well, I dunno, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I CAN FINALLY SEE THE LOVE OF MY LIVE WITH OUT BEING SCARED!" she screamed"I don't care how you feel about this guy my main concern is your safety. So I can't permit you do see this guy any more, and I don't talk to me like that" he said placing his hand on his desk and closing his eyesAudrey became enraged, she couldn't stand this, she jumped on top of the desk and was went wild trying to hit the professor , But Logan and Ororo came in and held her back. "LET MY AT HIM!!! I"LL KILL HIM!" she fought as hard as she could.The anger built up in front of her and suddenly, there were the blue liquid flames around her hands. They grew bigger by the second.Logan pulled her back and slammed her across the room. The contact against the wall made her bite her tongue; the very familiar taste of her own blood filled her mouth. One of her wings had cracked and seemed to heal itself. The flames were gone.Audrey stood up with coldness in her eyes that almost made her look dead, she wiped the blood from her mouth, not stopping the blood flow, and headed for the door."I'll be in my room" She said walking out of the officeShe walked up to her room, not talking to anyone on the way.She sat on her bed thinking 'I tired to kill the professor, the person that took me in and gave me a home, but why do I feel like I'm right back at that hellhole?'She laid down , not even bothering to pull the covers over herselfA few hours later she got off the bed, she knew what she had to do.She put on her leather trench coat and put the hood over her head. She grabbed her brown bag and put some necessary things in it.After she was done packing she headed to Rouge's room and placed a piece of paper on her nightstand.She went back into her room and headed out the balcony.

I know it's shorter than usual but plz Review 


End file.
